


This Game We Play

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been best friends since they were little, and sleepovers are a common event. They've always loved playing the game where they draw out letters on each others backs and try to guess what the other is writing. Even though sixteen seems to be a bit too old to still play the game, Castiel uses it as a chance to silently confess something that he's been wanting to share with Dean for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Game We Play

Castiel couldn’t sleep. He’d been tossing and turning for what felt like hours now, but he was still wide awake. Castiel’s bed was comfortable enough, that wasn’t the issue here. It was his troubled mind that was keeping him from sleep, and the beautiful boy sleeping beside Castiel was an essential part of the aforementioned trouble…

Dean and Castiel had often shared a bed during sleepovers ever since they were six years old, and even though they were sixteen now, neither of them saw the harm in still doing it. They were both used to it, and it wasn’t like Castiel’s best friend was a restless sleeper, or that Dean was in general a difficult person to share a bed with… It were Castiel’s  _own thoughts_  about his friend that were causing this insomnia.

An annoyed puff of breath fell from Castiel’s lips as he turned on his left side for the millionth time, facing Dean. Dean was sleeping on his stomach, hands holding on to the pillow, his cheek pressed into the smooth, blue fabric. His face was angled towards Castiel, and it was so tempting to just stare at that glorious face  _forever and ever._

The cute freckled nose and cheeks, the light brown hair that looked soft and fluffy without the usual amount of gel that Dean normally used to make sure that it stayed in place, and the slight smile that graced Dean’s plump lips even now that he was fast asleep.

Castiel sighed longingly. He hadn’t asked for this; to fall in love with his best friend. He’d seen more than enough of life to know how this would end… They would grow up, Dean would find a girl, marry her, and move on with his life. As he was  _supposed_  to.

Despite that knowledge, Castiel couldn’t imagine life without Dean. Couldn’t imagine that one day soon, it would be the last time they’d be together like this, so close yet so far away.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and Castiel was hit by another wave of longing. It would be so easy to reach out and  _touch_  Dean. Castiel desperately wanted to run his fingers through that adorable hair that looked oh so inviting, but he knew he had no right.

It was a rather warm night, and the sheets were pooling around Dean’s waist, so that the smooth curve of his back was prettily exposed to Castiel, the thin fabric of Dean’s grey shirt making it easy for Castiel to imagine what was hiding underneath.

It reminded Castiel of a guessing game that the two of them used to play back when they were younger… One would write a word or a sentence on the other’s back by tracing the letters with a single finger, and the other would try to guess what was being written.

Castiel fondly smiled at the memory, then froze when he realized that he’d subconsciously reached out to Dean, his fingertips lightly grazing Dean’s upper back. A quick glance at Dean’s face told Castiel that Dean was still very much asleep, and he breathed in relief, letting his hand linger on Dean’s shoulder blade, even though he knew he should withdraw it…

Back in the day, they would write words like their favorite movies, or people they knew, or places they liked to go. But as it was, Castiel could only think of three simple words that he truly wanted to write to Dean…

Dean was by no means a light sleeper, and so Castiel  _went for it_. He wrote the only words he’d ever want to tell Dean, even though he knew he never actually would be able to gather the courage to do it while Dean was awake. The only words that  _mattered._  The words that he would never dare to speak out loud, not even if he lived to be a hundred years.

He slowly traced the letters  _I L O V E Y O U_ , over and over again, his fingers moving automatically, as if they’d already memorized the familiar path.

“Think that’s enough times for me to take a good guess, Cas…” Dean’s slurry voice made Castiel flinch away, pulling back his hand as if he’d been burned.

“I-I’m sorry…” Castiel stumbled, his eyes flickering to Dean’s face. “I didn’t mean to… I thought you were  _sleeping_ … Not like that’s a proper excuse…”

Dean slowly opened his vivid green eyes, offering Castiel a drowsy smile.  _A smile_. That was a good sign. A  _great_ sign. It meant that even though Dean had claimed that he knew what Castiel was writing, he had guessed it  _wrong_. Surely the  _‘I love you’_  would’ve caused a big freak-out from Dean’s side, but no freaking out was going on, so Dean  _had_ to think that Castiel had been writing  _something else_.

But then a very sleepy Dean scooted closer to Castiel until they were practically sharing the same pillow, and he gently nudged his nose against Castiel’s, then moved back and rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder.

“It’s okay… I love you  _too,_  Cas.” Dean mumbled.

Castiel felt a mixture of terror and relief. Terror, because Dean apparently  _did_  read the message right after all. Relief, because clearly Dean had assumed that Castiel meant the _friendly_  kind of love. The  _brotherly_ kind of love. The kind of love shared between  _family._

While Castiel’s brain was still busy processing everything, Dean suddenly whispered in his ear. “Turn around… I want to write something too.”

Castiel complied without a word, trusting Dean unconditionally as always, even as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He rolled over so that he was facing away from Dean, and a spark of pleasure ran through his entire body when Dean’s finger began to delicately trace patterns on his back. Closing his eyes, Castiel tried to concentrate on the letters that Dean was writing…

_K…_

It was a K, Castiel was fairly certain.

_I… S…_

Castiel felt his breathing hitch as he put the letters together in his head.

_S… M… E…_

And Castiel knew he had to be  _dreaming_. Either that, or he had gotten it all wrong… But when Dean repeated the motion, Castiel still came up with the same words. ‘ _Kiss me’._

A shiver ran up Castiel’s spine, and he shifted acutely, turning back so that he was nose to nose with Dean again. Dean was grinning widely at him, a faint blush making his freckles stand out even more.

“Do you really mean…” Castiel began, wanting to make sure.

Dean rolled his pretty green eyes at that, not letting him finish. “You  _talk_  too much, Cas.”

The words had barely left Dean’s mouth, or Dean was already climbing on top of Castiel, attacking Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel yelped in surprise, but soon got with the program.

For a moment, Castiel considered if maybe he should feel a bit weird about confessing his undying love for Dean Winchester through  _a silly children’s game_. But as Dean’s lips blissfully moved against Castiel’s, and Dean’s hands proceeded to roam Castiel’s body… Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care about that minor detail.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
